emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1594 (24th September 1991)
Plot Jack fumes as Joe plans to go the holiday village launch. Elizabeth pushes Michael to apply for the bar vacancy at The Woolpack, now it's appeared in the Hotten Courier. Chris gets through to Nick as he calls Kathy to invite her out for a meal. He puts on a voice and pretends to be a potential client but Nick suspiciously listens to her conversation and realises she's talking to Chris. Mark approaches Alan over the bar vacancy but is turned away for being underage. Nick lets Chris know that he's aware it was him on the phone. Jack annoys Frank by muck spreading in the field next to the holiday village launch. Eric asks Alan to give him Sandie Merrick's number but refuses to say why. Alan isn't interested in giving it to him. Elizabeth tells Alan that Michael is interested in the Woolpack vacancy. Archie tricks Alan by giving him vegetables from the supermarket for The Woolpack menu rather than organic ones. The holiday village launch gets underway. Frank and Kim greet the Lady Mayor who gets out of a car with Charlie. Elizabeth is disheartened to learn that Lynn is also applying for the bar vacancy. Charlie informs Joe that the plans for the incinerator will be going ahead. Frank is suspicious as he sees Charlie talking to the press at the launch. Michael and Lynn discuss the bar vacancy in The Woolpack. Michael comments to her that he doesn't really want it. Rachel is annoyed to walk in and find them together. Kathy goes round for her meal with Chris. Eric tries to get Sandie's phone number from Rachel but she tells him she doesn't have it. Alan considers offering Mark a job in the restaurant. Eric tries to get Sandie's number from Joe, claiming he wants advice from her. He's left annoyed when Joe tells him he doesn't have it either but Jack does, knowing full well Jack won't give it to him. Kathy returns home to find Nick has been waiting for her to get home. She tells him he doesn't have to worry and to leave her to make her own mistakes. Rachel is furious that Lynn is applying for the bar job in the pub, certain that she is trying to prevent Michael from getting it as a way of getting back at her. She warns Michael that Lynn won't rest until she's split them up. Michael is unconvinced. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and field *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Sitting room/office, yard, stables and fields *The Woolpack - Public bar and restaurant, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Whiteley's Farm - Exterior Notes *The Lady Mayor is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes